


The Nervous Sister

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A girl and her new owner.RP Fic.





	The Nervous Sister

Willa had been led into the room, guided to kneel and she had waited. She could hear people moving in the other room and yet, she was nervous. She was blind, she always had been and she dreaded being taken to bed... she could see nothing and yet... she still trusted this woman. Her family had sold her to this woman, sold her and her sisters and she waited silently on her knees. She could hear someone enter and looked up, her eyes showing nothing of her fear but then she could also see nothing. 

"H...Hello?"

"Hello."

A soft friendly voice replied. 

"W... Where am I?"

"In my bedroom."

"W... Who are you?"

"Knox, Konni Knox."

"The... woman we were sold to?"

"Yes."

"Why... why did you choose us?"

Konni murred and moved close to the girl gently stroking her face and leaning into kiss her softly.

"Ask me that question again.... after."

She murred as she kissed her. Willa smiled softly. 

"O...kay."

Konni murred and kissed Willa again and began to stroke her face and neck. Willa murred softly. Konni murred once more and yet again kissed Willa but this time more deeply. Willa murred again softly. 

"You like that baby girl?"

"Yes ma'am."

"More?"

"Please...."

Konni murred and claimed Willa's lips as her own with a much more forceful but still loving kiss. Willa had gasped even as she responded. Konni began to roughly but lovingly disrobe Willa.

"You need taking in Hand don't you little one. A firm hand."

Willa had shivered, pulling back a little. Konni purred softly at her. Willa blushed and sighed softly. Konni kissed her softly on the throat. Willa murred softly. 

"Trust me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then don't flinch baby...I won't hurt you."

"O...okay."

Konni smiled and began to kiss Willa's body. Willa murred softly. Konni took Willa's breasts in her hands and began to lovingly but firmly squeeze them. Willa mewed softly. Konni smiled and licked at Willa's face.

"Let me know when you're ready for a little more."

"Now?"

"How much more?"

Willa paused, considering, then spoke. 

"However far you want to go just... be gentle... please."

Konni purred and nuzzled Willa's face.

"I'll be as gentle as I can be so I can also get off."

She purred and began to trail a hand down Willa's body. Willa purred softly. Konni purred back and began to prod firmly but lovingly at Willa's clit. Willa mewed softly. Konni gently laced her fingers into Willa's hair and lightly tugged at it.

"You like that?"

"Yes ma'am."

Konni murred and prodded Willa's clit a bit harder with her fingers. Willa mewed softly. Konni purred.

"Want me to fuck you little girl?"

"Yes please."

Konni smirked and pushed two fingers into Willa. Willa mewed and arched. Konni smirked and gently stroked Willa's face with her free hand.

"Such sweet sounds but you're not allowed to come until mommy says you can understand little girl?"

She purred lovingly. 

"Yes mommy."

Konni smirked and set a teasing firm pace. Willa mewled and wriggled desperately within moments. Konni smirked.

"Verbalise baby girl. I want to hear you beg me to let you come."

Willa soon did just that, her words meek but covered in mewls. 

"Please ma'am."

Konni smiled and kissed her.

"You can come now baby girl."

Willa soon cried out and came.


End file.
